Frightful Love
by swtyjoy
Summary: Another girl was found in the prison... Tristan oc if u can't tell I am horrible at summaries! :


Title: Frightful Love

A/N: I own nothing king Arthur and I own none of the amazing lines from the movie.

Everything is pain. White-hot searing pain. I do not understand what I have done but that makes no difference. They ask me questions that I do not know the answer to. Taunt me for being who I am. It's not like I can help my heritage. I am here because I refused to be surf for an evil man. When they are done torturing me they place my breaking body back in my cell. I then slowly open my eyes. Guinevere is sitting in the cell across from me. She was always so nice to me. We have spoken some and she offered me her blanket. I gladly accepted but in return I gave her some of the bread I had been saving for myself later. Today was no different from any other day as for as I could tell. What I didn't know was that today I would be saved from this horrible prison.

General pov

The door opened and light shone through. A voice was heard.

"Who are these defilers of the lords temple?" A priest asked.

"The work of your God. Is this how he answers your prayers?" Lancelot questioned.

Arthur looked at him and then looked away. "See if there's still any alive."

One of the priests grabbed Lancelot saying, "How dare you set foot in this holy place!"

Lancelot stabbed the priest in the gut.

"There was a man of God." one of the other priests stated.

"Not my God!" Lancelot shouted, angrily.  
Dagonet opened a cage. "This one's dead."

"By the smell, they are all dead." Gawain breathed, he then turned to the priests, holding up a finger, pointing at them. "And you. You even move, and you join him." he then pointed to the dead priest on the ground after he finished.

Dag opened another cell and finds a young blonde haired boy.

"Arthur!" he called, lifting the boy out of the cell. "You must not fear me."

Gawain spread out and looked in each cell. The very last cell in the corner he found a girl. She had dark brown hair, very long by the looks of it and was only skin and bones. She had startling green eyes. Gawain pulled out an axe and cut the chains. He slowly reached for the girl but she squirmed backwards. He tried again but she fled like a startled deer. Gawain, frustrated grabbed the wrist of the girl and pulled her into his arms.

"Do not fear, little one I will not harm you." He spoke calmly. The girl laid her head against his shoulder. As he walked out of the dungeons he couldn't help but look down at the girl. She was truly beautiful, even through her tattered clothes and cuts. He put her down gently on the ground outside and took of his cloak to wrap her in.

"I'm a Roman officer. You're safe now." Arthur soothed Guinevere. "You're safe."

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius Honorius bellowed.

Tristan noticed the girl Gawain was tending to start trembling.

"What is this madness?" Arthur questioned.

"They are all Pagans here!" Marius yelled furiously.

"So are we." Galahad said venomously.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example." Marius argued.

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur shouted back angrily.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian!" Shouted Marius. He looked at Fulcinia who was comforting Guinevere. "You! You kept them alive!" he screamed, slapping her.

Arthur stood and punched Marius, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed Excalibur and pointed it at Marius' neck.

"No, no! Stop!" Marius looked back at Arthur. "When we get to the Wall, you will be punished for this heresy."

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate."

"I was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved." Said the creepy priest.

"Then we shall grant his wish. Wall them back up!" Arthur roared.

"Arthur." Tristan warned.

"I said, wall them up." Arthur shouted this time.

"Yah!" Bors urged his horse towards the priests.

"Don't you see it is the will of God these sinners be sacrificed!" the mental priest sobbed.

The serfs started to push the priests into the dungeon and wall them up.

During this Galahad came over to Gawain and started talking to the girl. When he walked over she tensed considerably.

"It is okay, milady, he is a friend and he shall not harm you." Spoke Gawain.

"I brought water, how is she doing?" Asked Galahad as he brought the water to the girl's lips.

"It seems she is battered and bruised and I believe her left shoulder is out of place."

"Dag will have her all fixed up." Said the younger knight as he put his hand to her forehead. The girl quickly recoiled and Galahad frowned.

"What is your name milady?" Her eyes shot up towards him and she stared for a moment. It was like she was making sure he was safe.

"Everett, sir, what is your name?" Her voice started out hoarse and shaky.

"I am Gawain and this is Galahad." She smiled the best she could and pointed towards the man tending to Guinevere.

"You want us to tell you who is who right?" asked Galahad. Everett nodded slowly.

"He is Arthur our commander and loyal friend. He believes in equality and justice." She then points to a man with a scar on his face.

"Oh that's Dagonet, he's like a gentle giant and Bors he's really a big softie." Spoke Galahad. Everett titled her head to the side and pointed at Lancelot.

"That's Lancelot. He's a brilliant fighter. Watch out for him though he's a ladies man." Laughed Gawain. She smiled slightly and then nodded towards a man with tattoos on his face.

"That's Tristan, he's the scout and mostly keeps to himself." Spoke Galahad. Everett turned towards Arthur and saw he was yelling at Marius. Marius then grabbed Fulcinia and slapped her. Gawain felt her tense up in his arms.

"Fulcinia was always so nice to us… she would sneak us food at night when she could get away…"

"Come let us get you to the wagon so you may rest." Offered Galahad. Gawain slowly stood up and carried her over towards the wagon. The whole time Everett was looking over his shoulder.


End file.
